


It Came to Me in a Dream

by Tabbyluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, F/F, Fear, Lesbian Character, Slow Dancing, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: When Emerald started having those reoccuring dreams, in only pushed her into further questioning her alliances.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	It Came to Me in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that the Precious Gems tag was small, so I tried to make one story. Enjoy.

Emerald was alone in the woods. She had no recollection as to how she got there, or what she was even doing there. But there she was. The world around her was foggy, so much so that she could barely see her hand in front of her own face. Soft dirt underneath her feet made it difficult to run and not slip, so she walked, wandering around aimlessly, taking in the smell of the muggy air as she breathed.

Walking around slowly, she was scared of what she may bump into. Hopefully nothing would come out and attack her; she didn’t even have her weapons on her. She tried calling out for someone. “Cinder?” She yelled. “Mercury?” No responses. But she neither grew more fearful nor less, as she kept wandering around in the woods.

She walked around, until a light cut through the fog. And she finally saw something before her with complete clarity. Under a full moon, there was a lake as clear as crystal. Surrounded by willow trees, it looked like a picture out of a book of fairy tales. In the middle of the lake, stood a gazebo. Shiny stepping stones leading up to it. And standing right in the gazebo, in a beautiful black dress and with striking silver eyes, would be one Ruby Rose.

And Emerald, all of a sudden, found herself dressed up. 

Just like Ruby’s dress, it was a floor-length ball gown of some sort. Long and frilly, layered and made out of what had to be the softest material Emerald had ever touched in her life. It was a deep forest green, and it looked way too expensive to belong to someone like her.

But Ruby was standing there, looking so pretty. Waiting so patiently. Emerald pushed away all thoughts about how this couldn’t be real, how someone like her didn’t belong in this dress, and crossed the lake. Taking one careful step at a time, carefully balancing on those polished stepping stones glimmering in the moonlight. They looked slippery, but Emerald cleared them with such grace. And once she reached the final stone, Ruby extended a hand to help her up onto the gazebo.

Emerald accepted her hand, and from there she got pulled into a dance. A slow one. And though Emerald was never taught how to dance like that, she somehow managed. Stepping side to side, gracefully, Ruby leading her as they twirled together under the moonlight. 

As they danced together, Emerald took the time to look at her closely. The small, barely noticeable smile on her face. Her hair, black with red tips, framing her round face beautifully. And those big silver eyes, wide with hope and joy, alive with fire and determination. Those eyes were the eyes of a warrior, a defender. And when Emerald looked into them, she couldn't help but feel safety envelop her like a blanket. Like as long as she stayed in Ruby’s arms, she’d be safe from anything which comes her way.

With one of Ruby’s hands on her waist and the other on her shoulder, the black lace on her sleeves tickled Emerald’s arms. Soft music played in the background. Everything, down to the smallest of details, seemed perfect. 

And before anything more could come out of it, Emerald woke up.

*****

She had that dream frequently. Of getting lost in the misty woods, fearing what may jump out of the shadows, and then finding Ruby under the moonlight. She would go up to her, they would dance, she’d feel safer than she ever felt in her life. And then she would wake up.

It was one of her deepest secrets. One which she’d been hiding from the world for quite a while. She told no one about it, not even Mercury. She had to make sure it would never be leaked out. Because if Cinder ever found out that she had such dreams, with the girl who she wanted vengeance on most of all… 

She shuddered to think about what she would do to her. 

Ruby was the girl Cinder wanted  _ dead _ most of all. She  _ hated _ her. Wanted her head on a plate for what she did to her. It was always something she felt mildly uncomfortable with. And for a while, she didn’t quite know why. She’d killed for her before. Lied for her, stole for her, did pretty much anything for her. If it came down to it, she was sure she would end up dying for her.

The first time she got that dream, she woke up early in the morning, right as the sun was rising, as per normal. She brushed it off as just a one-time thing then. Generated the same way most strange dreams were, through miscellaneous thoughts and memories stored in your brain. She forgot all about it, until the second time she had that dream. When she woke up the second day, and she woke up at the crack of dawn, it stuck. She couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. Though she couldn’t remember the finer details, she knew she had that dream before. And the third time she dreamt it, when she woke up she recalled clearly everything that happened in that dream, and where she had dreamt it before.

It became recurring. Emerald began thinking more about the dream. What it could mean, and why she kept on having it over and over again. As a child, she used to have dreams all the time about having a loving family, finding her parents, living in a big beautiful house. So she knew that sometimes when she dreamt, she dreamt about things she deeply, truly wanted. But why did she have this one dream? And why did they always feature Ruby Rose, in a big lacy dress, taking her hand and dancing the night away with her?

She figured she kind of had an answer to that. But it wasn’t one she really wanted to think about much.

Emerald had known she liked girls from a young age. She’d had several crushes growing up, and pretty much all of them have been women. It was always her little secret, she never felt it necessary to tell anyone about who she thought to be attractive. But this was the first time she truly felt any sort of guilt for thinking about a girl like that. Why, of all the people she had to gain a crush on, did it have to be Ruby Rose? The very same girl Cinder was trying to hunt down right now.

And why, despite supposedly being loyal to Cinder, did she want to not feel guilty feeling the way she felt. 

In the day, she lived her life as if nothing was wrong. She trained, fought, talked and argued with Mercury over what was the right course of action to take. But though she kept her mind off it during the day, she did end up thinking about it a lot at night. Not only because that dream tended to occur whenever she thought about it (and she liked that dream, not that she would ever tell anyone about it), but also because she did have some thoughts to chew on. 

Most of her run-ins with Ruby, back when they were still posing as students in Beacon, were pretty positive. And she had to admit, she did like being in her company. Whether to just chat with each other in-between lessons, or even sometimes eating meals together (along with the rest of team RWBY). She hadn’t even realised that she’d fallen for her back then. But now that she knew, she wasn’t sure what the next best step to take was. Or even what her place as Cinder’s underling even was anymore.

It was scary being in love like this. Emerald was terrified as to what Cinder would do to her if she found out. Especially since she had Maiden Powers now. She’d seen what she could do with them, and the thought of her facing her end in a blaze of cold-blooded fire… it was a nightmare bigger and more real than any dream she could ever have.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realised that in a way, she felt betrayed. When she found her on the streets, Cinder had promised her a better life if she would just follow her. But she had. And while some things were better, she still felt just as scared as she used to feel before she even met Cinder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really ought to stop writing these stories where barely anything happens. I need to write some action and thing happening and dialogue again!


End file.
